


A delinquent base to slack off

by purplefox



Series: Akiren Week2019 [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akirenweek2019, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akirenweek Day 2 Slack offJust for a while, Akira does not want to do or think about the things he is supposed to. He wants to take it easy and he wishes Yusuke could be by his side a bit more.





	A delinquent base to slack off

“I could focus.” Akira lightly dropped the paperback book onto his face as he gave up on trying to read. His thoughts were flowing and things were just too distracting to really focus. “Or I could do something else.” The school was too noisy for any real work. He had known that when he had retreated to the library.

He had not expected for there to be so much noise directed towards him in a way that was not just distracting. It stopped him from really getting any reading done. The book was rather fascinating too. He had managed to get it after visiting the bookstore. 200 yen and he felt as thought he had paid too little. Only a few dozen pages in but already he was thinking how to apply what he was learning elsewhere.

“But it’s hard to keep focused with all the stares and the whispers.” He whispered as he kept his head tilted back. It was lunchtime and he should have gone to the roof with Ryuji. He should have done it but stupidly he had thought about getting some quiet time in for once. He should have eaten with him, or with Ann. “It’s a sad day when a student can’t concentrate.”

He could try sleeping as well but Morgana was such a nag that he was rarely sleepy. He had been thinking about squeezing in making some tools for metaverse navigation but too many eyes were on him. He would save that sort of thing for home for now.

It was just honestly sad. He had wanted to do something a little studious and constructive. So far his marks looked decent. He was able to follow along with the materials. He was keeping up and he was managing to fly under the radars. Getting called on in class was no big deal so far.

But people would not let him be. He could not even read. If they were just going to stare him down, he honestly should have joined Ryuji from the beginning.

“Well not that much time has passed.” Akira muttered as he got to his feet. The air is fresher there anyway.” He ignored the stares and the louder whispers. He kept his pace slow as he left the library. The only glance he gave was towards the return book trolley. There were a few books he was interested in borrowing but so far every time that he went they were out. Slow and steady won the race so he would keep returning to look.

He closed the library door behind him a little harder than necessary before he sighed. Sometimes the stares were too heavy but he had to put up with them.

He really was not feeling like studying now. He would rather think about other things. He would rather relax somewhere quiet, Ryuji by his side or no one at all. It was a good thing that the rooftop was still their refuge. It was really needed.

X

Ryuji had gone off for a drink so Akira was left draped over a chair scrolling through his phone. Morgana was snoring softly in his bag by his feet. There was a fairly good wind on the rooftop but Akira’s focus was on the messages he had received so far.

The work group chat was asking all the part timers who could be free to work in the convenience store. Someone had called in sick. Some people had called in sick. That meant extra pay and as tempting as that was Akira really was not trying to deal with that right now. The mood he was in was not leading him towards working.

He felt no pull towards going in the metaverse and exploring anyway. Besides, there was nothing really pressing right now. Akira wanted to do some looking for a next target before they went back in. Also, he was not feeling like running about in the metaverse world right now either. He was tired, distracted and that was not the headspace to enter mementos.

He scrolled back to the work chat and saw that the situation was almost resolved. Many others had chimed in with whether they could or could not go. Akira typed a message stating how regretful he was that he was busy before he continued to browse his unopened chats.

He would stop in and see the doctor before she closed up. There was no direct need to see her right away after school. Work with her was slow and steady so he could see her before she closed up. it might not take too long and being distracted might even work in his favour. Especially if he got to walk around Yongen for a bit.

His phone vibrated with an incoming message and Akira felt his heart leap in his chest at the icon. Yusuke. He had not messaged the group chat. This was a private one, just between the two of them. He stifled a smile before he read the message.

Simple and to the point but Akira’s mind was already moving once more. It was such a pity that they were at different schools. This thing with Yusuke… currently being at different schools was a benefit and an inconvenience.

A benefit because Yusuke widened the phantom thieves reach. An inconvenience because when Akira really wanted to see Yusuke. He simply could not. That was frustrating, he had to wait if he wanted to meet up with him.

But there was something in that too. Akira already knew what he would be doing when school ended. Right to the station to meet up with Yusuke and not just himself. Both of them would be taking a much-needed break together.

Relax, rest their brains. No work, no phantom thief business. Just the two of them. Akira mostly but Yusuke would be his accomplice. Not that he would mind. Akira could read people fairly well and he knew Yusuke a little better than the members on his team. He knew what made Yusuke so adorable and it was his secret to keep.

X

“Hey.” Yusuke had not spotted him first but Akira had seen him right away. “So are you still going to accompany me today Yusuke?”

“Akira.” That small smile that very few people got to see. Akira was savouring it. “Of course I am.” He gently brushed his hair out of his eyes as he leaned against the wall. “You’re so quick to accompany me when I need company. I think this as returning the favour finally. I think it’s nice that for a change you are choosing what we are doing and where we are going.” He paused before he smiled. “Well considering sometimes you pick the place so I guess it’s nice that it’s your idea and I’m the chosen companion.”

“That sounds more accurate.” Akira laughed before he checked his phone. “There are so many things I could be doing but my heart just isn’t into it today. It happens.”

“The heart feels lax?” Yusuke questioned as he shifted out the way of a man who had come to lean against the wall. “Are you sure your heart hasn’t been stolen?” He teased with a lowered voice.

“Only way that can happen is if you’re the culprit Yusuke.” Akira teased right back before he ran a hand over his hair. He adjusted the fake glasses and ignored Yusuke’s look of distaste. He knew that Yusuke hated the glasses. Ann hated them too, Ryuji just made fun of the whole thing. “And wouldn’t that be interesting. I would have to plead for it back.”

“It’s a lucky thing that I haven’t done such a thing.” Yusuke smiled. “Because I don’t think I’d be inclined to give it back.” Akira laughed at that and shook his head at Yusuke.

“You’re playful today.” He laughed softly. “That’s good. I like you like that too.” He checked his phone for the weather report and sighed as he tried to make some guesses. “I just feel like ditching responsibilities but the question is where to do such a thing. There is supposed to be faint rain later on but I don’t want to get caught up in it. It’ll kill the mood of relaxing.”

“So the park is out? There’s a gazebo just in case.” Yusuke reminded him. “In the chance of rain, we could shelter there or under any of the little things in the park.”

“Us and who knows how many people.” Akira sighed. “I’d just like to goof off somewhere for a bit.” He stepped close to Yusuke so that their uniforms brushed each other. “You by my side and no weight on my shoulders. Just for a bit. I hope that’s not asking too much for you Yusuke. For a bit I want to relax, unwind and breathe as myself.”

“Is that so.” Yusuke’s stare was focused. He was silent for such a long while that if Akira was not tracking the slight movement’s of Yusuke’s eyes as they searched his face he would have sworn the other boy had fallen asleep. “In that case Akira, I have just the place for us to retreat to.”

“Nice.” Akira smiled. “Where?”

X

“Are you even allowed…” Akira kept his voice low as he glanced behind him. “To bring people to the dorms?” He glanced back to Yusuke who was unlocking his door with calm and ease.

“Oh, no.” Yusuke answered as he pushed open his door. Akira shook his head and followed as Yusuke continued to speak. “We’re not supposed to bring guests to our personal rooms. The lounge and the cafeteria are the furthest guests are supposed but people break the rules. You’re the first person I’ve brought over.” Yusuke’s gaze swept over Akira as they slipped off their shoes. “Considering the circumstances and my position as a thief. I find it fitting.”

“I don’t want you to get in trouble you know.” Akira felt his bag grow considerably lighter. He shook his head when he felt Morgana’s tail brushed him and Morgana darted ahead. “You didn’t even say sorry for the intrusion.” He called after Morgana’s disappearing figure.

“Is it even needed?” Morgana called back at him. Akira shook his head before he gave a small laugh. He rested his lighter bag aside by the entry way and took a few steps into Yusuke’s room.

“Nice.” He had to admit. “Kosei doesn’t hold back.” Already it was looking spacious.

“You haven’t even seen it properly.” Yusuke laughed softly. “I do find it useful for me to really devote myself to my work. The dorms are not the best, they have their own issues.” He sighed. “But as a room…” He considered. “I find it rather nice. I can lock myself away in here for days and devote myself with little to no distractions.”

“And that sounds a little worrisome on it’s own.” Akira pointed out as he slipped off his jacket. “But why don’t you show me about the place? I mean I’m already here. You’ve already broken the rules.” He teased. “Might as well make the most of it right?” Yusuke’s smile warmed him. “If I’m allowed I’d like to see some of your work.”

“I have plenty of projects and works in progress.” Yusuke took the lead unbuttoning his white shirt as he went. Akira kept a few steps behind to watch and smiled when Yusuke slipped out the white Kosei shirt easily to reveal a black undershirt. That stayed on as Yusuke gestured ahead to where there were a pile of canvases. “My work is never done but when it comes to pursuing beauty. The journey never ends.”

“I agree.” Akira whistled as he got a good look at Yusuke’s work that was scattered around. “That’s a journey that would take a life time and a little more than that.” He could see Yusuke’s work everywhere. There were a few paint flecks on the floor too. A paint stained futon in the corner. Sketches were everywhere. This was truly Yusuke’s space. His touch was everywhere. “Not a bad thing.” Akira smiled.

X

Yusuke’s room was really nice. He had not been joking about any of it. Akira slid a glance towards the corner where Morgana had made himself comfortable. Fast asleep on Yusuke’s folded up bed. Akira could not even blame him. There was not much to do in the room and the patch of sunlight shining into the room must be tempting.

Still, Yusuke’s room was interesting. Nice even. Akira had done his fair of poking around under Yusuke’s amused eyes. Yusuke had not said anything but Akira had felt his amusement following him around as he poked around the room. That was perfectly fine with him.

He had nosed around the bathroom. Envied Yusuke his shower for a bit before he had laughed to himself. he had stumbled across the many still life projects that Yusuke had. As nice as the sketches were, Akira was concerned about the subjects and their original purpose. Couldn’t Yusuke at least separate art from food?

Akira was certain that rotting food was frequently thrown out. If Yusuke wanted to sketch rotten he was welcome to pictures of the things Sojiro threw out. Hell Akira was willing to bring some over if Yusuke wanted to sketch them.

It was just a little heart breaking to see Yusuke choose art over food. Akira could understand the thought process there just a bit. Dedication made you do some stupid things. Pushing yourself to the limit. He could understand that.

He was willing to be that this too was something that Ryuji would be able to understand once it was carefully explained and converted to terms that Ryuji would be able to follow.

Yusuke really and truly loved art. It was sort of adorable there. It was inspiring too. The work he put into it. The way he kept testing and pushing himself. the way he tried to capture the world around him testing different theories to things around them.

The real life sketches of the food were nice but Akira found the sketches he liked better than that. The things that Yusuke was working on that could be argued as his interpretation. Those were beautiful. They pulled at his gaze and when Yusuke came to stand next to him when Akira lingered to long.

He had been unable to say much his gaze had been locked by the pieces of paper. Emotions could be imbedded in art, stories and feelings. In the sketches of rotting, Yusuke had managed to place things that Akira found took his breath away. It was so beautiful and interesting but then again. Akira found all of Yusuke’s art interesting.

The sketches that looked like the exact object. Like the sketch of Ann. The few sketches of the phantom thieves. They were so lifelike that Akira would have called them black and white photos. But as much as he liked those, he had to say the sketches that Yusuke used his artist interpretation had to be the best.

How did Yusuke see the world? Those sketches answered that question the best. They were the windows to Yusuke’s soul. Yusuke’s art was another path to understanding him. Akira had come to hide away but surrounded by Yusuke’s art he had to say that he was lost in a world of Yusuke’s creation and it was not too bad. Yusuke was worth it.

He finally took a seat in front of a large half done painting his eyes going over the various colours and lines. Yusuke had been hard at work here. Akira could see the slow and easy progress. He had no idea what this large painting was far or even what it was about the colours pulled at him.

“I see this has caught your interest.” Yusuke took a seat next to him on the floor before the painting. “It’s my submission for an exhibit. I have to submit something in order to meet the terms of my scholarship. I had to think long about the subject but it is slowly coming together.”

“I can see that.” Akira admitted softly. “And I can see how hard you’re working on this. The colours are rather…” He breathed. “Intense. The closer I look the more I see. When I start from one corner and move upwards I see colours blending together and even twisting.” He laughed softly. “I’m not even sure what this is but I do know that I’m enjoying looking at it. Even though it’s incomplete.” He teased. “I bet people’s breaths are going to be taken away.”

“As nice as that would be.” Yusuke smiled. He glanced at Akira so Akira gave him his full attention. “I’d like to see them appreciate the message I’m carefully putting here. It’s in my thoughts every time that I take up my brushes and work on this. It’s slow going. I have to let things dry. I have to take steps back and look at the bigger picture before I close in and focus on the small things.” Yusuke sighed before he raised his hands up. Akira watched Yusuke frame a section of the painting with his fingers. “But it’s worth it when I see the image in my mind form in reality.”

“That’s just making me eager to see the full thing.” Akira laughed softly. “I hope I can. In person, maybe at the display.” He would love to see other’s reactions. “I can’t help but wonder what the message could be.” He admitted. “Right now just looking at the various things and colours hidden and twisting around each other. I feel a little awed and a little overwhelmed. But at the same time I don’t want to look away.” He whispered. “I don’t know why but while it pulls at you, it warms you too.”

“Well without the full thing you wouldn’t know the message.” Yusuke said softly. “But I’m looking forward to the day that you see the truth that I’ve painted here Akira.”

“You’ve really changed.” Akira said softly. “Before you were so focused on seizing beauty. Now while I can say you haven’t forgotten that. This is beautiful.” He admitted. “Truth is very much on your mind.” He said softly. “But you shouldn’t lose yourself in the search for truth either.”

“I know. I won’t.” Yusuke said softly. “Besides Joker, I have you by my side to make sure I don’t lose sight or heart.”

X

He was already rumoured to be a delinquent, a violent one at that. If felt like the charges would just never go away. Akira was trying to live with it. Make no large moves in hope that this could be moved past. Maybe at Shujin there would have been a chance of that but then Kamoshida had made his move.

As upset as he still was about that. Kamoshida had brought Ann and Ryuji to him. It had set fully in motion Akira’s journey to being a phantom thief so he could not be too miserable about any of that. He was allowed to reminisce however.

It was all too amusing how he was considered and treated now. He might go toe to toe with shadows but the population of Shujin was something else entirely. Akira could not even understand how all these rumours had gotten out of hand. Even with his record made so public.

The teachers could not seem to be able to choose which attitude they wanted to use to deal with him. Strict teacher or cowed one. They did not seem to understand just how to talk to him either. If to ignore the record or use it to judge his every single action.

It was tiring and it made the atmosphere of Shujin so heavy. But he was not alone. Ryuji bore the same stares that he did. Ann too although after Kamoshida people were looking and talking to her differently. A little too late in Akira’s opinion but Ryuji did say that Ann was kind like that.

Still the weight of others opinions was heavy. It just let you know just how much you were not fitting in and the phantom thieves they all had that in common. They were fed up and they were doing something with the powers that they had.

For Ann and Ryuji, they did not want anyone to go through what they had like with Kamoshida. With Yusuke he wanted to return the help that had been given to him. They all wanted to help others like they had managed to be helped.

Akira just wanted to do the right thing but there was more in that there. He wanted to lend a hand like he wished he had been given. He wished someone could have come to his rescue and gotten him out of hot water all those months ago. But while he was not saved he could save others and he would get over this.

He lowered his manga and glanced over Yusuke who had his face buried in a colour theory book. As badly as he wished someone had been there to help him, Akira was glad he had been around to save his friends. They deserved it.

X

“Maybe we should play some music or something.” Akira slowly stroked his hand over Morgana’s fur as he spoke. His fur was warm from the sunlight and he was softly snoring as he slept on Yusuke’s futon. So far, Yusuke had not said a word about Morgana taking a nap on his bed.

“I rarely play music.” Yusuke said softly from where he sat on his chair. He was looking at one of his uncompleted works. Framing it with his fingers and is face contemplative as he stared.

“Distracting?” Akira let the manga he had been reading slide into his lap as he watched Yusuke.

“Sometimes.” Yusuke admitted softly. “But sometimes I feel a flood of inspiration that is unneeded.” His laughter filled the entire room and made Akira feel warm all over. “It is usually unneeded in my case. I’m already inspired. Any more and I wouldn’t be able to focus.”

“So it’s another kind of distraction. A sort of bad kind.” Akira teased as he shifted his legs about on the floor. “It makes you feel good and you want to work but so many ideas come to you and you can’t pick the one to settle on?”

Yusuke turned to look at him then. He was still doing the frame thing with his fingers. Akira smiled when Yusuke visibly framed Akira’s face and tilted his head to consider him. “Yes, that’s usually the case.” Yusuke sighed softly. “It doesn’t happen that often but that is the case.” He considered Akira for a few minutes before he turned back to the uncompleted work. “Sometimes I get so much colour when I’m trying to narrow down on something. It can be disorienting.”

“I can imagine.” Akira said softly as he watched Yusuke. “You know, its one thing to know you are an artist. It is something else entirely to see the way you work. The way you pour everything into it. You’re good Yusuke.” He said softly. “The way you see things, the way you are able to bring them to life. You’re really good but I guess things can be frustrating for you too.”

“Growth is not meant to be easy.” Yusuke said softly. “But to borrow a feeling and phrase from Ryuji. It’s not supposed to kill you either.” His smile made Akira laugh before Yusuke faced his canvas again. “There are lessons to be learned along the path to success. Every lost, every failure is towards a path of success. Every miss teaches you about gains. It’s hard.” Yusuke said softly. “But would it be worth it and so beautiful if it were easy?”

“When you talk like that.” Akira picked up his manga once more and held it under his face. “It’s really easy to fall for you Yusuke. You’re mesmerizing.” At Yusuke’s low laugh he had to continue. “I’m serious here. The way you speak about things. It’s interesting.”

“Not just the allure of an eccentric?” Yusuke’s wry smile made Akira’s heart twist. “Then again I suppose that to those mature in thoughts there could be a pull beyond my appearance. That speaks about your maturity Joker.”

“I won’t say the looks aren’t good.” Akira smiled. “But you’re more than that Yusuke.” He said softly. “I wished there were others who could appreciate this part of you.” He sighed heavily. “I wish you were at Shujin.” Yusuke’s low laugh filled the room and Akira shook his head. “I’m serious.”

“I know.” Yusuke picked up one of his brushes and tested the bristles. “That’s why I laughed. It’s just so like you Akira. I’m truly thankful and truly touched.”

X

“So let’s see.” Akira murmured as he stood before the stove. “Gas on, check.” He murmured. “The basics of the basics, some hope and prayer.” He teased. “Check.” He reached down for the pot and pulled it up and onto the stove. “Okay, I know where the pots are.” He murmured. “Pans too, let’s do something.” A large yawn from Morgana’s direction made him smile. “Want to join in Mona?”

“Cats can’t cook.” Morgana was quick to say. “But I’ll have a fish when you’re done.”

“Spoiled.” Akira shook his head before he pulled out the bag of rice. Then he examined it. “Right, hope and prayers are going to guide us through this meal.” He laughed softly. The entire situation was bringing back some rather old but good memories. “But I’m up to the challenge.”

“You don’t have to Akira.” Yusuke had gotten up and had come to investigate. “The reason I brought you here is to get you to relax. Not to do work. You wanted to ‘slack off’ as you put it. Working and cooking is not how I would put slacking off.”

“You’re right. Or at least you would be right if this was anyone else.” Akira smiled. “Yusuke, me doing whatever I want to do is in character. There is no reason to fret or even fuss about any of this. I’m cooking because I want to. It’s still slacking off in a way. I’m not even going to do anything fancy. I barely have to put my mind to it.”

“Still, you’re a guest.” Yusuke winced. “It’s not like when I come to Leblanc and cook. This feels a little wrong.”

“Not really.” Akira murmured. “Sojiro and I like to cook. We do it because we want to. If we were doing something complicated for your sake then you could argue that but this? Just me making sure we don’t starve and the food doesn’t go to waste.” He teased. “You’re welcome to watch you know. you can watch and see that I won’t consider any of this work.” The look in Yusuke’s eyes changed at his words, brought a low laugh from him. “Bring your sketchpad and a pencil if you need to.” He finished teasing. “It just may come in handy.”

A small thump caught Akira’s attention and before he knew it Morgana was rubbing past Yusuke’s feet to get close to the stove. “I might as well come and look too.” Morgana announced as he made his way towards the counter. “I’d hate to end up poisoned.”

“You wound me.” Akira rolled his eyes as he stepped away from Yusuke and turned back towards the stove and counter. “All this time I’ve been feeding you well and now is the time you choose to hit me in the heart.”

“I’m just thinking that I don’t want you getting confused or distracted because you’re cooking someplace new. More importantly.” Morgana wrapped his tail around himself as he eyed Akira from where he sat on the counter. “I don’t want to end up paying for you’re unfamiliarity.”

“Oh Mona.” Akira sighed before he patted Morgana’s head softly. Morgana let him and even lifted his head for Akira to trail a finger down his neck. “I know you love me.” He whispered and got back a snort from Morgana in return. “But fine.” He turned back to the sink and washed his hands. “Watch me, keep your eyes on me and nothing else. I’ll show you my determination.”

“Sounds perfect.” Yusuke took a seat and in that moment Akira realized that Yusuke had a sketchpad with him. “I’m interested in seeing as well. Although I have no doubts in your cooking abilities Joker. I’ve seen you use different terrains to your advantage already.”

“I’ve been watching this guy for a long time too.” Morgana shot at Yusuke as he sat down his paws hanging over into the sink. “That doesn’t mean that I trust him blindly. Anything is up for debate. A slight change of heart can lead to disaster.”

“I doubt that my heart will change.” Akira laughed softly. “Besides, I don’t think it is so serious that you need to judge me so harshly. Can’t you just have a little faith in my abilities?” He poured the entire bag of rice into a bowl and turned on the tap. “I’ve proven myself so far haven’t I?”

“I have no doubt in your abilities Akira.” Yusuke said softly as Akira began to wash the rice. He smiled at the faith in Yusuke’s tone and his words. “I haven’t known you as long as Morgana. I’ve not even been around you as long as he had but I trust what my eyes and my heart tells me.”

“Same here.” Akira agreed while Morgana gave a low hiss. “But Mona loves to tease me.” He exchanged a glance with Morgana and smiled when Morgana huffed. “I think it cute.” He laughed softly. “I haven’t known you guys for very long but I think I know you fairly well already. What I don’t know.” He poured out excess water from the bowl and began to trail through the rice looking for the bad ones. “I’ll find in time.”

X

“No objections?” Akira asked as he gently ran his fingers over Morgana’s ears. Morgana had eaten after everything had been completed and then curled up on Akira’s lap. He was a warm weight and it was pleasant. Just as nice as when he curled up on Akira at night when he drifted to sleep. “You don’t feel your tongue tingling or your stomach rebelling do you Mona?”

“Hush.” Morgana’s tail hit his arm and Akira laughed. “You’re so weird. Even with us staring at you. You didn’t even flinch, did not mess up or anything but I don’t know why I’m surprised. You’re the same way at the beef bowl place. Even though you panic with everyone yelling orders at you.” Morgana’s tail was pulled tightly across his body when he finished speaking.

“Well…” Akira mused before he laughed. “It actually takes me by surprise every single time. No matter how often I think that I’m prepared.” He admitted. “Everyone shouting an order at you is sort of disorienting. And I’m usually by myself. Mostly by myself.” He sighed. “You never get used to that. Working there, it is good money but every time you have to take an order your nerves are worked over.”

“I see.” Yusuke said softly. Akira glanced up from where he had been watching Morgana breathe easily to look at him. “Maybe one of these days I should come and see you work.” Yusuke had finished his bowl of rice. The fish was gone too, no real surprise to Akira. Yusuke liked to eat, it was getting the food to him that seemed to be the problem. If the food was there he would eat it. Hopefully eat it. Providing it did not seem artistically appealing. “I’m sure you would make a great subject.”

“Just order before you gawk.” Morgana muttered from his lap. “And usually it’s so hectic. They say that there are rush hours and slow periods but all we usually see are rush times. Or at least those are the times that this guy usually works.”

“A picture or a video might be a nice idea.” Akira laughed as he smoothed a hand over Morgana’s fur. Soft and warm. Morgana sighed under his touch. “Ryuji’s usually dropping in so he could snap you a picture or two. Even record it. He has so much fun watching me.” Akira laughed softly. “I just know that he would enjoy getting to record it.” He paused before he laughed. “Ryuji may already have a recording.” He admitted. “Seems like something he would do.”

“As nice as that would be.” Yusuke’s dry tone made Akira smile. “I’d rather see it in person.” His eyes met Akira’s and the warmth in them made Akira smile harder. “Unless you would prefer that I don’t come to your place at work?”

“I wouldn’t mind it at all.” Akira laughed softly as he gently patted Morgana. “To tell the truth if I minded people watching me work I wouldn’t work there.” He laughed. “I mean come on…” He shook his head. “It’s in Shibuya, if I was going to care I’d find a place in Yongen where there would be little chance of seeing anybody.”

“I see.” Yusuke said softly. “Well Akira.” He stood up with his plates and made his way to the sink. “I look forward to seeing what kind of figure you have when working at the beef bowl. I already have an image in my head but there is nothing like the real thing.”

X

“You came here to slack off.” Yusuke said softly. “But you’re doing work? School work?”

Akira looked up from where he was to find Yusuke. Yusuke was a little always from him sitting cross legged his sketchpad in his hands and watching him. Akira had his homework in front of him along with his textbook as he lay on his side. He was already halfway finished the problems that needed to be done.

“Homework.” Akira laughed softly. “And as strange as it seems. This is still slacking off. Just a responsible slacking off.” He teased. “I didn’t want to go to work today, I didn’t want to deal with people and stares.” He closed his eyes and flinched at the thought of having to put up with Shujin students locked on his every move. “I did not want to go to mementos today either even though maybe today was a good day to go in.” He sighed. “But I’m here, with you.” He said softly. “The homework needs to be done anyway. This just means I have time free tonight.”

“The way you think.” Yusuke smiled as he put aside his pencil. “It just feels like you are doing lighter work than normal. Not really slacking off as you put it.”

“Well I have my limitations.” Akira smiled. “Sojiro would be called the second I miss out on school or vanish. I can’t just walk out of classes. Even though I find myself wanting to.” He closed his eyes and envisioned it. “It would be nice to just take up my bag when they get on my nerves and head to the roof. The rooftop is nice you know.” He said softly. “Peaceful, I really enjoy being up there. It’s quiet. I can really be myself up there. I can pretend that the world stopped for a few moments up there.”

“I can imagine.” Yusuke glanced back at his sketchpad and fell silent for a few moments. “But maybe what you need is less slacking off and more places that are devoid of people.”

“To the heart of the matter as always Yusuke.” Akira shook his head at how accurate Yusuke was. “You’re right. But sacking off feels nice too. Just ignoring the things that has to be done and taking more than a few me moments. I need that. I’ll get right back to doing the thing in a minute.” He admitted with a sigh. “But for right now, I’ll be taking that breather. Silence with friends or just talking to people who get it.” He smiled at Yusuke. “Who get me.”

“I completely understand.” Yusuke said softly. “And I just wish I could be closer to you. That I could go with you to the roof and be by your side as you take a breather. But for now.” He glanced around his room. “I’m glad that I have this dorm for you to retreat to.”

“Me too.” Akira laughed. “Me too Yusuke.”

X

“You’ve been staring at me for quite some time Yusuke.” Akira said softly. He had finally managed to finish most of his homework obligations. It was far easier than he had been thinking. The more he looked at these things the easier it got. If he had put off studying by the time he had to look at the work his mind would have been a mess. “It’s sort of intense there.” He teased lightly.

“Is it?” Yusuke said softly as he frowned. “I guess I was caught up for a bit there.” His pencil was held between loose fingers as Yusuke adjusted how he sat on the floor. For Akira however, he had to tilt his head to seriously consider Yusuke and the way he was acting. He had been watching Akira for a good time now, focused and intense. Not unlike his normal way but this was a bit different from his intense artistic stares.

“Caught up in what?” Akira teased as he sat up. he glanced at Morgana who had retreated to Yusuke’s folded up bed again. It felt as though he should be apologizing for Morgana but since he had wanted to curl up on Yusuke’s bed himself. Akira knew he could not scold the cat. “You’ve been fixated and drawing page after page. I’m curious.” He admitted. “You haven’t even let me see one single page.” He smiled. “Is it that private?”

“Private?” Yusuke’s pencil moved to the sketchpad and hovered for a few moments before Yusuke sighed. “Not exactly. It’s not private, it has to be obvious to you what I’m looking at. What I’m drawing Akira.”

“Not an idiot.” Akira agreed. “You’ve been drawing me this entire time.” He crossed his legs and let his eyes roam over Yusuke. “Am I really that fascinating? Do you see something about me that you just have to capture on paper?” His eyes drifted past Yusuke to his various sketches hanging on the board at the end of the room. “What do you see?” His gaze landed on the sketch of Ann. So simple and beautiful. A simple sketch of her unaware and easy. “What are you looking to capture of me Yusuke?”

“There’s so much.” Yusuke laughed softly as he glanced up. “There’s so much about you. What people see, what you keep on the surface and what we see. Then there is your true self. If anything. Your smile is what I want to see the most. The way it changes you. There are so many shades of it. You don’t just smile with your face. Your happiness shines throughout your entire body.”

“Flatterer.” Akira whispered. “I’m not like this with everyone. Of course I wouldn’t be. Not after everything that has happened. That I’m able to smile or joke at all…” His gaze moved from Yusuke to the other side of the room and the sunlight. “It’s a miracle that I can keep going and keep finding joy in things. I myself don’t really understand it. The rest of you. All of your thieves. You give me laughter. You give me joy and hope. I laugh and relax because I know you understand.”

“So unfair.” Yusuke muttered. When Akira glanced back to him again Yusuke had flipped to another page his pencil moving across it. “The way you speak, the way you like. You truly are an incredible person. You stand out, you shine. You really are the best person to be our leader.”

“Am I?” Akira smiled. “You know before all this… well who knows.” He sighed. “I can’t go back to that life now.” Yusuke’s pencil fell so Akira shook his head. “What is past is past. I can only focus on the here and now not the past. The only time I should look back is to make sure I don’t make the same mistakes. And that I don’t stray from the resolve I made for myself.”

“Akira.” Yusuke said softly. “You truly are beautiful.” The words started Akira so much that he had to laugh. “What is it?”

“You call a man beautiful so easily Yusuke.” Akira laughed softly before he rested his face on his drawn up knees. He teased Yusuke with a flutter of his lashes as he let his smile break free. “You shouldn’t be so unguarded you know. someone is going to take it the wrong way.”

“Take it the wrong-“ The light flush was nice. Yusuke’s face was already pretty but seeing that startled flush warmed Akira’s stomach. “Be serious Joker.”

“I am.” Akira smiled. “We already accept you Yusuke but that doesn’t mean you don’t take us by surprise.” He admitted. “Sometimes you just seem to miss things but nothing is wrong with that.” He said softly. “It’s you, it’s adorable and it’s nice that you can see the world like that.” He glanced back to the window and sighed. “Someday people can easily say those things without worry of others over reacting.”

“I don’t see why you can’t say those things.” Yusuke’s tone showed his confusion. “Akira you do say those things.”

“To the rest of you yes.” Akira admitted with a laugh. “No one else, who else could accept me? I can call Ryuji cute because he is and he can be. I can tease Ann or Mona. I can express my true feelings with all of you. I don’t have to hold back.” He smiled. “I can show off a bit. “I can tell Ryuji what a pretty face you have.” He glanced back at Yusuke. “And it feels good to be like that but anyone else? I’m tired thinking about how much society constricts us.”

“It reminds you of the shadows in Mementos doesn’t it.” Yusuke glanced away. “I hate this. I dislike this but with our investigating we will bring a change. Not just in others but ourselves. Our resolves. Our hearts can only strengthen from this point on. We all have things we want to do.”

“We are getting stronger.” Akira agreed. “That reminds me. While you’re being secretive about the me you are drawing.” He teased. “What happened to the cards that we found? I gave you some to see what could happen. So?”

“You came here to relax. To slack off.” Yusuke’s eyes clouded over as he got to his feet. Akira stifled a laugh when Yusuke moved to his drawers. “But you keep thinking about work and responsibilities. Maybe you are unable to lift your mantle of Joker even for a little while Akira.”

“That may be the case.” Akira admitted. “Even when I close my eyes and try to think of the sky and noting else. My mind races and things end up being figured out. Even if it is not direct work my thoughts return to that direction anyway. Aren’t I hopeless?” He teased.

“No.” Yusuke crouched down before he slid a hand through Akira’s hair. Akira laughed at the way Yusuke arranged to his to his apparent liking before he sat back. “It shows that you are ready to be our leader. That’s you’re a kind competent one and that all of us are in the right hands. However it means you need to think long and hard on how you plan to slack off. I say this because in my eyes this is more of a hang out than a slack off.”

“Give me time.” Akira laughed softly as he looked at Yusuke. “It’s slacking off in my book. There are things I could be doing but I’m here with you. A win in my book. I came here, I got things done that had to be done but I feel relaxed. I could have gone to the arcade.” He admitted. “But my mind would have been firmly in work.”

“At the arcade?” Yusuke frowned. “I don’t think I can follow.”

“The gun game.” Akira explained. “Every time I go I’m trying to improve my aim. Every single thing I usually do I try to see if I can turn it into a sort of training. My life at Shujin is me trying to fly under the radar as much as I can without the teachers stepping in and my parole being interfered with. Taking a break away from the world. That’s a breather, that is slacking off.”

“You’re still putting effort into things so I doubt that.” Yusuke’s hand was on Akira’s head again. Smoothing his hair or at least attempting to. Then it slid to his face and the thumb that traced under his eyes made Akira relax. “At least you’re sleeping.”

“That’s one thing for certain that I can get done no matter what. even if I have strange dreams.” Akira admitted. “I always get sleep and sometimes I go with Ryuji during breaks and nap on the roof. Extra sleep won’t hurt anyone.”

“Ryuji certainly seems like the type.” Yusuke said softly. His hand was still on Akira’s face, it was cool and felt nice. “As thankful as I am that I have this dorm for you to retreat to-“

“I really wish you could be at Shujin with me.” Akira murmured as he leaned into Yusuke’s hand. “It would be nice to find you in the art room and watch you at work. Or even model for you.”

“I’d actually like that.” Yusuke laughed softly. “It would be so pleasurable to see you in my art room.”

“I was thinking of you at Shujin but I think that someone.” Akira laughed softly. “Is picturing me at Kosei. Is that what you want?” He teased. “Me with my own dorm? That would be easy I guess. Kosei must be interesting.”

“Either works for me. Once I’m able to walk the halls of the school and find you. Once I’m able to observe you in a classroom setting and see you. Draw the image that you make.” Yusuke said softly.

“Seriously Yusuke.” Akira breathed before he slowly pulled back and away. “You talk about me but-“ His eyes, he had to force them towards the sketchpad. “Am I allowed to see?” Yusuke sighed heavily at his words and he laughed. “Please? You’ve been so hard at work.”

“It’s not that I want to hide it from you.” Yusuke murmured as he stood and moved to where his sketchpad lay. He picked it up and sat down right next to Akira. their legs pressed together and the feeling of Yusuke’s body heat made Akira relax. “I was planning on showing you before you left.

“So let’s see the first one.” Akira murmured before he paused. “I thought it would have started when I got here but…” The first sketch was of himself in the station. He was standing looking outwards. It was strange to meet his eyes so full on like that. A little eerie but beautiful at the same time. “Something about today captured you?”

“Yes.” Yusuke was so cute and so honest. “Not just there.” The next sketch was Akira examining the Kosei dorms gates, the next was him lounging next to Morgana. Walking around Yusuke’s room. They were all of him and Akira new they would be but it was still amazing. “You are an interesting subject to draw.”

“You really have good eyes Yusuke.” Akira breathed as he kept flipping his way through the pages. Each sketch had a different feel to it. They showed Akira in different ways and he could not even be mad. Why would he be mad? These were all him. They were all his truth and all his feelings.

He paused at the sketch of himself at the stove. This one was mostly of his back. His face was barely seen but there was something almost sensual in the lines of the drawings. He considered himself handsome, a fairly good-looking guy but the way he looked here. The way he was portrayed here was so… it was a little confusing here actually because he had no clue how to describe himself cooking.

Maybe the fault was not in him. He just remembered that there was another thing at play here. The artist’s gaze. Yusuke was the one to draw him and here while Akira had been joking with Morgana and cooking. Yusuke had been focused on him and his back.

“You made me look so lewd.” Akira joked. “I think I should have been doing the naked apron thing here.” His finger gently rubbed the sketch of his back. “You were thinking something looking at me Yusuke? It’s leaking through.”

Not that Akira was blind. It was impossible to be a group as tightly knit as theirs and not just know certain things. They all knew that Morgana worshipped Ann. They knew Ryuji thought Ann was hot, like the hottest ever. His words, and that seeing her vulnerable or scared hit Ryuji on levels he did not want to admit. Yusuke found Ann attractive but he found Akira just as attractive.

They were a close-knit group fighting together and having their lives on the lines. Some things you noticed right away. There was nothing wrong with that. Akira saw no problem with any of that. He was not blind, he had thought Yusuke pretty from the start.

Craving Yusuke by his side, being with him. Getting through all their various troubles. That was just part of it. He wouldn’t seek Yusuke out if he was not interested himself. Just like how if Ann didn’t care she wouldn’t get Ryuji to meet her in Shibuya after hospital visits and shoots.

Still it was one thing to know, another thing to do something about it. The here and now. This was the closest they had ever gotten on their own time. It was a little humbling and while Akira was teasing he was interested to see where this would go.

“I did say that you make a good subject.” Yusuke’s fingers brushed his own as he touched the sketch. “But if it’s leaking that just means that my feelings were strong enough for you to notice them.” He spoke so easily.

“Hard to miss them.” Akira said softly. “Right here, while I was cooking. You watched me with such intense eyes. Focused on my back and let your thoughts seep into your art. I never thought I would see that.” He had to admit. “Didn’t you talk about letting your feelings taint your art?”

“Some feelings can’t taint anything. My desires can’t taint you and what I think of you. They can’t taint who you are.” Yusuke’s fingers wrapped around his own tightly. “I’ve come a long way Akira.”

“Yeah you have.” Akira admitted. “And you’re right about that. If anything I think your feelings enhances the sketch. I’m still here but through your gaze we get another look at me.” He let a smile take over his face. “It’s seems so private and lewd though.”

“It’s not lewd.” Yusuke took over the sketchpad and flipped the page. Akira was confronted with himself once more. Stretched out with his text books. “When I look at you, I see you even as I have my own thoughts about you. The you that the world doesn’t see.”

“I look so studious.” Akira murmured. Were his eyelashes that long? Morgana’s tail was showing at the edge of the page. He was focused on the work he was doing. But the feeling in this sketch. “And you were saying I wasn’t taking it easy.” He teased. “Yusuke, don’t I look totally relaxed here?” He glanced at the sketch again. “In your room, taking it easy. On my side on your floor. Doing work yes but I’m not focusing or cramming. In my own way. In your space.” He pressed. “Here I am slacking off.”

“If that is the way you want to see it.” Yusuke glanced at him before he flipped the page once more. “But I think this one shows it better.” Akira’s head in the sketch was pressed against the wall his entire body looked relaxed. Morgana was in his lap nuzzling his hand and the smile on his face. “I think here you are more at ease.”

“A boy and his cat.” Akira said softly as he touched the sketch. The smile on his face. The relaxation in his body. Hell the details in this one. Yusuke had been looking. Yusuke had been focused on him and it was really hard not to smile. Akira was touched, he liked this. “You really were looking at me weren’t you Yusuke.”

“I was.” There was no denial or hesitation in Yusuke’s tone. “But even in this I feel as though I’ve missed some elements. When it comes to you Akira. there is just so much that I miss or I simply can’t see. You are Joker, you are Akira. You are our leader. A boy wronged and a boy that stands up over and over. Yet your smile once you feel at ease. I feel as though I fail every time I try to capture it. As though something is missing.”

“Doesn’t that just mean you have to keep trying to capture it?” Akira asked softly. “I have faith in you Yusuke.” That earned him a smile that Akira could not help trying to touch. “Being here with you.” Akira admitted softly. “It truly puts my heart at ease. I don’t think I could feel this safe wit anything or anyone else. This room, the two- three of us.” He corrected with a laugh. “Yusuke I just-“ How to get this across properly.

Yusuke’s hands wrapped around his own before they brought them slowly down. Akira’s breath caught in his throat as Yusuke leaned towards him. The hands around his own were trembling slightly. It was the only thing that prompted Akira to letting his eyes close as he leaned forward.

Soft, easy and sweet. He felt warm all over when his lips touched Yusuke’s. he pulled back once and Yusuke followed him so he relaxed and kissed Yusuke again. He was Yusuke there was no hardship, he was pretty. He saw more than people would ever see. He saw Akira and Joker. Akira saw Yusuke and Fox and he cared for- he loved them both.

With every kiss Yusuke’s hands relaxed against his own until Akira found himself leaning harder and harder against Yusuke as his blood heated. He knew it was not a good idea but he was truly unable to help himself.

Kissing Yusuke sent little explosions all over his body. His front was warm and his back was cold. He wanted to touch and he wanted to be touched. He wanted to hold and he wanted to be held. He wanted to push down and he wanted to be pushed down.

He always took things into calculation before he made a move. The chances of this had always been high but he had not come for this. He was not going to regret it however. Yusuke was an important person to him. He made Akira feel good, they understood each other.

It was not as if kissing Yusuke was a hardship. If anything it could grow to an addiction. Akira only pulled back once in order to shuffle to his knees and lean against Yusuke in order to half climb on his lap. He was pressed against him, trying to keep the kisses slow and easy but he was fighting back himself and that was not exactly easy.

He wanted more. His skin felt hot. He had slid a hand to Yusuke’s chest and searched until his palm was able to sense Yusuke’s racing heartbeat. It matched Akira’s own even with him ignoring it. His free hand he sank into Yusuke’s hair to tilt him up to meet Akira’s kisses. Not that Yusuke was pulling away. He had a firm grip around Akira’s waist keeping him steady and secure.

“You guys.” The disgruntled sleepy voice jerked Akira and Yusuke apart. They gasped heavily staring at each other before they turned to look at Morgana. “You were just going to forget that I’m right here?”

“I thought you were sleeping.” Akira said weakly as he slumped against Yusuke. “And we got slightly carried away. It was just going to be a few kisses.”

“Uh huh.” Morgana rolled over before he slipped off the futon. “And you completely forgot that you weren’t alone Joker.”

“We are teenagers.” Akira joked lightly. “Sorry about that. But when you discover something fresh and new.” His hand sought out Yusuke’s “It’s really easy for the world to melt away.”

X

“Going to tell the others?” Morgana asked the moment they got to the station. “About you and Yusuke?”

“They will figure it out regardless.” Akira pointed out as he slipped through the crowds around them. He kept his focus on the train lines ahead but kept his ears tuned as he always did. You never knew what information you could end up hearing. “I don’t think we need to do a phantom thief relationship memo or anything. If we did things would get awkward fast.”

A heavy sigh came from his shoulder and Akira laughed under his breath. “You know that’s not what I mean Joker.”

“Yes I do know that.” Akira admitted. “But my point still stands. They will figure it out soon enough. They aren’t blind. They have eyes. The moment all of us meet up together again they will notice. Even Ryuji will notice the change. By tomorrow they might notice a shift in myself. As things are I don’t think we would be able to hide it. Not that I would.”

“You wouldn’t be able to hide it.” Morgana muttered. “Before you could barely keep your eyes off him as it was. He was always looking at your back and the times you talked it was as though you two fell into your own world.”

“Well.” Akira mused before he laughed. “You’re not wrong Mona. That is how it was. I relax and allow myself to be pulled into conversations it feels that only the two of us can have. Then there is his art.” He breathed softly. “I don’t think I can get over how breath taking Yusuke’s art is. The things he sees, his personal style that he is developing. The way he sees me is interesting.”

“Yup.” Morgana huffed from his bag. “You two definitely won’t be able to hide it. They’ll know the moment the two of you look at each other.”

“Again.” Akira sighed. “I was never going to hide it. Announce it? That would be funny but it’s easier for Ann and Ryuji to see the change on their own. This thing between us, it will only make us stronger. Fiercer in the end.”

“Uh huh.” Morgana muttered. “We’ll see about that.”

“Kosei dorms.” Akira said softly. “The attic is honestly for everyone. You and me. Yusuke, Ryuji and Ann. That’s everyone’s space but I wonder if the dorms can be a place for myself and Yusuke. A place all our own where we can relax. Forget about the world and think about the things we want to think about only.”

“What are you even saying.” Morgana muttered from the bag as Akira got in line for the train. “You want to make that place your slacking spot?”

“Why not?” Akira mused. “You need to take it easy some days and take a breather. Take a step back and really see the work ahead of you and appreciate the work behind you. That seems like the perfect place. And Yusuke’s already invited us back.”

X

“Bright today.” Akira sighed as he sat on the roof. Ryuji gave him a low laugh so Akira reached over to poke him before he yawned. “It’s cold too.”

“I told you nab the blanket from the science room.” Ryuji sounded proud of himself with his statement. “And I’m not going to share man. Tell Ann to bring two when she’s coming or something.”

“I thought you cared.” Akira pretended to sigh as he rolled over. He unlocked his phone but the person he messaged was not Ann it was Yusuke.

He missed him and the longing that he felt was still there. If only Yusuke could walk around Shujin with him. If only he could be on the roof with Akira right now. Akira paused after he sent his message and took a picture of the sky. It was not clear, plenty of fluffy clouds but the sun was bright and shining down on himself and Ryuji without mercy.

Still, with him taking it easy there was someone he wanted by his side and it was Yusuke. These surprise breaks that happened for them. As enjoyable as it was. It was really enjoyable when they no longer had a class to worry about. Akira seriously loved it. He would duck away with Ann, Ryuji or both. They would relax in their own company.

But it would be nice if he could slack off under the sky with Yusuke by his side. His phone vibrated jerking him from the thoughts he had fallen in. He had to unlock his phone once more, he had been so lost in thought.

Yusuke had responded and from his message alone Akira could hear the words even with them written. It warmed him so much that he had to smile. Then he frowned at the photo loading at the bottom. Before he could linger on that for very long Akira’s eyes widened at the sight of a similar picture to the one he had taken.

The sky right now except that this was on a walk connecting two buildings. Yusuke’s message was clear, he was looking at the same sky as Akira. he was not slacking alone even with distance between them. Honestly, Akira had fallen for such an interesting guy. “Just perfect Yusuke.” Akira breathed before he smiled. He had been enjoying himself before but the thought of Yusuke doing the same as him made it ten times better.


End file.
